


Rough Boys

by Fang138



Category: The Who
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang138/pseuds/Fang138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger gives Pete his birthday presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Boys

Pete had to promise Roger three times that he would meet the singer in his hotel room late that night. The concert went smoothly and he was happy that there were no major instances. He changes into regular clothes and ventures to a local restaurant. He gets a quick bite to eat and signs a few autographs before heading back to the hotel. He lies on his bed and reads a book of poetry from Hafiz waiting for the appointed hour he had promised Roger.

He looks and notices time was drawing near. He quickly jumps in the shower and gets dressed again. He knocks on the adjoined door and waits for an answer, as the door opens Roger smiles not his usual radiant smile, but a nervous one in its place. Pete tries to smile in a way that conveys he has no reason to be scared. Roger motions for him to sit on the bed.

Pete eyes him curiously as he watches Roger take his acoustic guitar from its case. Roger looks up unsure of himself, “I wrote you a song. You know for your birthday”.

It dawns on Pete that Roger had waited for the day to become the next and that it was now in fact his birthday. He listens to Roger sing losing himself in the voice. He feels overwhelming love from the singer despite the nervousness he had shown earlier. Pete smiles brightly as he finishes the song.

Before he can say anything Roger says, “I hope you liked it. I couldn’t figure out what to get ya and then I remembered at that Rock Honors thing you said you liked my songs. So I wrote one for you. You do like it don’t you?”

“Of course I liked it and I do like your songs and I like you even more.” Pete says as he cradles the singer’s face staring directly into his blue eyes. He kisses the singer and feels the singer smile against him. Pete adds, “I hope that wasn’t my only birthday present.”

Roger slides the guitar back into the case and with a cocky smile replies, “It doesn’t have to be.” He walks back towards Pete and lifts his head so that blue eyes are meeting each other. Each lightens slightly in their gaze and starts to shine. Pete leans towards the shorter man, converging their lips together. They kiss softly, enjoying the slow pace. Pete grabs the singer’s hips and draws the man on top of his lap. Their kiss immediately deepens as does their growing need.

Roger begins to unbutton Pete’s shirt and afterwards disposes of his own. Pete runs his hands up and down the still chiseled chest of the singer and settles downwards as he unzips the singer’s jeans. Pete slides backwards on the bed as the singer disposes of both pairs of pants. Roger settles back on the bed and continues back towards the lanky guitarist each admiring the other. Their lips reunite as they continue to dance. Roger slides his hands down Pete’s ribs and moves his mouth towards his neck. He soon slides his mouth down the chest in a series of chaste kisses. He looks up towards Pete as he reaches his destination silently asking permission. Pete bites his bottom lip as he nods his head giving the singer the go-ahead.

Roger works his mouth around the guitarist and puts all of his love and energy into the act. Pete pleads for the act to stop because he isn’t ready for it to be over yet. He yanks the singer’s hair bringing them up together once again. They kiss again for a time before Pete pleads for a bottle of lube. Roger leans off the bed reaching inside and digging through his bag. Pete grows impatient waiting for him.

Roger hands him the bottle and Pete squirts the liquid into his hand. He lets it sit for a moment before working it into the singer’s hole, taking his time with his utmost mission being torturing the singer into being as loud as possible. Once he has Roger alternating between panting and mewling he decides enough is enough and positions the singer on top of him. As Roger slides down on him he can’t help but want to buck his hips. He clenches his jaw fighting the primeval urge. Once Roger gives him the affirmation to start moving he waste little time returning the love to the man he has known for over forty years. They move together slowly enjoying the subtle nuances of one another. Until finally the need becomes overwhelming and it forces them to speed up the process. They heave and call out to each other as they come closer to climax. They hold onto each other as they feel their bodies becoming one and melt together in bliss.

After cleaning each other off they snuggle together closely. Pete smiles and says, “This has already been the best birthday ever.”

Roger smugly asks, “How can you be sure? Do you even remember them all?” Pete smacks his arm and teasingly makes an offended face. They exchange “I love yous” before drifting off to sleep.

In the next room Pino steps out of the shower and into the bedroom. Looking to Starkey asks, “Are they finally done?”

The drummer nods and replies, “I bet they don’t know how loud they are.”  

Pino smiles disregarding the drummer’s thought, “No, they know. I just think they don’t care.”          

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the adorable, playful banter from he 2008 VH1 Rock Honors.


End file.
